Mobile data networks and network-based computing allow users to access data using various devices and at various locations. For example, during any given day a user may access an email account from a laptop computer at home, a personal computer at work, a tablet computer and/or a smart-phone while commuting, etc. However, when storing the same data, such as emails, in multiple locations there are a variety of potential errors or failures that can cause the data stored on a particular device to become out of synch with corresponding data stored on a data server (e.g., an email server) or another device.